Just Friends
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: Because keeping a secret behind closed doors is never going to be easy. Contains lemon. AU. Dangershipping [Seto x Mariku].


"Bakura, clean this shit up now."

The demand was met with a mere stubborn grunt, and Seto rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and forced himself to count to ten, all in order to maintain his last remaining shred of patience.

Seto had given up on convincing Bakura to clean his designated half of the dorm all the way back at the beginning of first semester―after a few heated arguments and tussles, of course―but today was different. For the first time in a whole year, the two college students were having their first visitor, and Seto would rather not have their newfound guest witness the current state of their dorm. It was quite easy to differentiate whose side of the room was whose, since one half was pristine down to the microscopic level, and the other was trashed to the point where you had to practically swim your way through the piles of dirty laundry and old soda cans.

An exaggeration, obviously, but very nearly accurate.

Seto was right about ready to thwack his roommate with a textbook, who was lazily sprawled on his bed with his nose buried in a vintage gaming magazine without a care in the world.

Begrudgingly, Bakura lifted his gaze from the magazine to the seething Seto, and drawled rudely before turning his attention away from his roommate once again. "Get that stick out of your ass, Kaiba, and clean it yourself."

Seto opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a brief moment, trying to formulate the perfect comeback before soon giving up, gesturing towards the piles of junk helplessly. "But... who _knows_ what kind of freaky shit is buried in there! I'm not touching any of it, you bastard, so get off your ass and get to work!"

Bakura raised a single brow at Seto, not intimated in the slightest by the routinely harsh words. Instead of the predictable scowl, Bakura smirked deviously, as if he knew something that his fellow student didn't.

"You've never gotten this worked up about housecleaning before. You must be _very_ desperate for this visitor's approval..." Bakura trailed off thoughtfully before looking up at Seto once again. "Is this guest your newest ladylove, perhaps?"

Seto huffed and crossed his arms, glowering down at the grinning Bakura. "Of course not."

Bakura sat up and beamed with mischief, resting his magazine on his bed's mattress. "A _boyfriend_, then?"

Seto's cheeks reddened tenfold, and he turned away with a huff, all while attempting to march away without tripping over Bakura's mess. "_No_! Ew! God, stop prying already!"

The shorter student swung his legs off the edge of the bed and bounced towards Seto, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Ooh, what's his name, Kaiba? Does he go here? How old is he? Does he smell good or―"

"His name is Mariku Ishtar and he is _just a friend_!" Seto snapped hotly, glaring daggers at Bakura in hopes of silencing his incessant questions.

"Ishtar, huh? Sounds exotic," Bakura leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a deep murmur. "I always knew you would be into that exotic man meat, Kaiba."

Seto lifted his fist, just about to knock Bakura's lights out, when the dorm's doorbell rang. His eyes widened a considerable amount, glancing from his obnoxious roommate to the door with apprehension.

A sigh of defeat. "Just... go get the door, Bakura."

With a triumphant snicker, Bakura bounded over to said door, grinning all the way. "Don't mind if I do!"

Seto watched hopelessly as his roommate swung open the heavy door, revealing a man who looked to presumably be in his very early twenties, with wild golden blonde hair and dark skin, a pigmentation that was rarely seen in Domino City. The visitor―obviously assumed to be the mysterious Mariku Ishtar―waved lazily to his two fellow students from where he leaned against the doorframe. "Hiya."

Bakura stumbled backwards, managing to fall on his rump in his moment of stupor. "Holy shit! He's hot!"

Mariku chuckled and invited himself into the room, choosing to ignore the horribly disordered state of one half of the living space. He made his way before the fawning Bakura in the process. "So I've been told. And you are?"

The fallen of the three wobbled up from the floor and dusted off some imaginary dirt from his dark jeans. He stuck out his hand with his signature grin and announced himself. "Bakura. Bakura Touzouku..." Bakura trailed off for a second as he noticed a familiar student identification badge hanging around the blonde's neck. "You're a student here? How have I not seen you around before?"

"He lives on the other side of campus," Seto interrupted, making his presence known. "Probably to avoid people like _you_."

Ignoring Bakura's indigent huff, Mariku stepped around the white-haired student and grinned, his eyes lighting up in a way that they hadn't before. "Seto! You haven't said hello yet! I've missed you, you know."

Bakura watched with a suspicious raised brow as Seto dodged a hug offered by the elated Mariku.

"Seto?" Mariku questioned, arms falling limp at his sides when his embrace was rejected.

"Hm?" Seto glanced at the stack of textbooks that Mariku had clutched in arms, ignoring the blonde's pouting face. "Just put your books on the coffee table and we can talk after I get rid of Bakura here."

"What? Why're you kicking me out? That's such a dick mov―" Bakura's complaints were interrupted as he received a wad of cash to the face, which, upon closer inspection, was revealed to amount to around fifty dollars. His grin was back for the umpteenth time. "Wow, thanks, man! What's this for?"

"To get you out of the dorm. Now go knock yourself out," Seto encouraged as he made a shooing motion with his hand.

Bakura shrugged and stuffed the money into his back pocket. "Your loss, dude."

Seto simply humphed―which he believed sufficed as an adequate response―and watched as Bakura waltzed out of the dorm room, whistling for god knows what reason.

The second the door's lock clicked, Seto gasped as he was spun around and pressed against a firm body, his lips pressed awkwardly against another set. Mariku parted from the chaste kiss, misty eyes glaring up at the other student from beneath his eyelashes. "I don't want to hide it anymore."

"Mariku..." Seto started, looking down with authority at the shorter boy.

"I know, I know. You don't want the word to get around," Mariku nagged, his words sounding more bitter than he had intended them to. "But I just wish it was different, you know? Imagine how good it would feel to freely kiss me in public, instead of having to wait until we're behind closed doors all the time."

Seto pressed his fingers against his throbbing temples; he could already tell that he had a bad migraine coming on. "I would love it too, baby, but I don't think that our relationship would sit well with the public. And my dad..."

Mariku chewed on the inside of his cheek, furrowing his eyebrows in an expression of annoyance and deep thought. Having a rich boyfriend wasn't as easy as it looked, especially when he's got a pretentious CEO of a father who was nearly impossible to please. That wasn't to say that Seto wasn't worth it though; he meant the world to Mariku. Seto's _family_, on the other hand...

"Fuck Gozaburo. He gives more of a shit about his precious Kaiba Corp. than his own son, and you're willing to give up what we have together in order to gain his approval?"

Seto ran one hand through his brunette hair, contemplating the question carefully. There wasn't really an answer that would satisfy both him and Mariku, so he decided to just gruffly mumble, "It's a complicated situation."

Mariku, sensing his boyfriend's distress, softened his harsh expression and grasped Seto's free hand tightly. He hadn't meant to sound like a whining bitch and stress Seto out like that, but he was just so... frustrated.

"You look like you've got a splitting headache, babe..." Mariku lifted Seto's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his palm briefly, hoping to console him one way or another. "Do you want me to bring you some aspirin?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry that we've got to keep this all under wraps; it's not fair to you," Seto uttered, pulling Mariku close by the waist.

Mariku grinned and nuzzled his nose into the front of Seto's dress shirt. "It's not your fault that things are the way they are. We'll figure things out. _I'm_ sorry for sounding so nagging."

Seto just hummed and rested his chin atop Mariku's head, smirking slightly. "Let's just stop apologizing and get to doing what you came here to do."

Mariku chuckled suggestively and pulled away from Seto, dragging the taller toward him and the bed by his tie. He was relieved to finally get to sooth Seto's stressing mind in the way he best knew how.

"Yes, please."

* * *

With a stack of long abandoned textbooks sitting on the coffee table, Mariku twisted his fingers into Seto's sheets, his ruddy face pressed harshly against the mattress as he panted and gasped for air. "Oh, gods... _yes_..."

Seto grinned at the wanton reaction he was able to incite from his boyfriend, pounding into him faster and deeper as he buried his long fingers into Mariku's thick blonde hair, giving the sweaty locks a harsh tug. He laughed fondly at the surprised noise that Mariku produced, though the sound was shaky as he felt himself nearing his craved climax. He could already feel the telltale warm sensation building in his stomach, making him work harder to the point that the headboard of the bed banged against the wall and Mariku was left an incoherent babbling mess.

Mariku tried to speak, tried to tell Seto how damn _good_ it all felt, but every time he managed to open his mouth, the only noise that would come out would be a weak moan. He decided to simply abort the attempt, instead focusing on sliding his hand beneath his ravaged body and grasping his dripping cock, pumping himself harshly and humming happily at the extra stimulation. He was on the edge now; almost there...

Seto bit his lip, failing at holding back the groan that forced its way from deep in his throat as he watched Mariku touch himself with absolutely no shame. He moved his hands to grasp Mariku's hips in a bruising grip, thrusting almost frantically now as he felt the burning heat in his abdomen grow nearly unbearable. Seto's cheeks were dark red with the sensations, and he closed his eyes and let himself focus on the rare feeling. Mariku felt good. He was so soft... and warm...

Mariku's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he felt Seto's warm load empty deep into him, barely registering his lover groaning his name in his moment of shock. The sensation was expected, of course, but it managed to surprise him every time. Feeling Seto's arousal throbbing inside of him in his last moments of orgasmic afterglow made Mariku shudder pleasantly, his own release signified by the satisfied coo of his boyfriend's name and the milky substance that was spurted onto the dark bed sheets.

The two remained there for a peaceful moment, both of them listening to each other's ragged panting and absolutely nothing else. Seto was the first to move, pulling himself reluctantly out of Mariku, and collapsing next to the Egyptian on the bed in an exhausted heap. Mariku was practically glowing with contentment as he cuddled up to Seto, using his chest as a pillow. Seto smirked down at the mess of golden hair and ran his hand through it gently; Mariku was always so affectionate after an orgasm. It was almost sweet.

"Well, you definitely don't hide anything when it's just the two of us, do you?" Mariku observed with a tired smile, threading his fingers through Seto's and noticing the vast contrast between their skin tones with mild interest. "That's always nice."

Seto made a sleepy noise to show that he agreed, already feeling his eyelids drifting shut with heavy exhaustion. However, a slow clapping noise from across the room made his eyes snap open, and he and Mariku immediately covered themselves up with the sheets and sat up in unison.

Lingering in the doorway stood Bakura, who had a lazy grin spread across his knowing face as he clapped slowly and mockingly, applauding the intimate display before him. "Good show. You two surely are such close _friends_. It's outstanding."

Instead of shouting at his roommate, Seto just buried his face into his hands.

"How much did you see?" he asked weakly, dreading the answer.

"Enough to know that you owe me lunch for a week," Bakura stated with his hands on his hips. "...but... your secret is safe with me, just so you know."

Seto managed to look irritated and grateful at the same time, removing his hands from his pink-tinted face. Mariku smirked and leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder, hiding his pleased expression from the two other students in the room.

Things always had their way of working out, didn't they?

* * *

A/N: That was a little bit more of a PWP than I had originally intended. Oh well. I definitely plan to write more of this pairing, because it's damn precious. Thanks in advance to anyone who decides to R & R!


End file.
